Credenace or fiction
by Shimmering Star 3
Summary: The third part of my series! The carebears have just rescued the pandas but Shimmering star is still out cold with the pandas. Also, with Noheart thirsting for revenge with all of the other events going on, will they stop Noheart? Or will somebody else?R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not take any credit for the copyrighted characters of the carebears or any of the fanfic bears that were used in this story. Nor do I take credit for the starwars elements with this story. However, Characters such as Joaquin/Shimmeringstar, Lonesmeheart bear, Aqua bear, and Redemptionheart bear are the sole rights and copyright of the author darkage 3. None of these events depicted in this story are real but are all totally fiction. **

**Part 3 Credence or fiction?**

**Chapter 1The dream**

**Joaquin was now walking around an endless maze. Where was he and what was he doing here? As he continued to wonder from one place of the maze to another, he saw what looked like an angel appear before him. **

**"This way!" Said the voice. Unlike before when he would question or trust, he simply did what was asked of him. He followed the angel until they both reached a door which was closed. When Joaquin opened it, blinding light came forth which knocked Joaquin back a step. But Joaquin quickly recovered and entered into the light. The brightness got a little more tolerable as his eyes were now adapting. Once he noticed the light wasn't so bright and had somewhat of a clearer vision, he opened his eyes squinting and saw two people. One with long hair and the other with short hair. "Mom? Dad? Is that you?" No answer came forth as he began running towards them. "Please speak to me. Who are you?" Just when he was about to approach them face to face, a third body appeared in front of him. His hair was like that of a bright shining armor which glimmers in the night. His face was too bright in its radiance to recognize. But he noticed the face had a full beard which covered his face from side to side. "Who are you?" **

**"I am that I am!" Then a great wind turbulence came out of him knocking both the two bodies behind him away along with Joaquin also being knocked backwards a good distance. **

**"Wow! I never knew anyone possessed that kind of power!" Said Joaquin as he slowly got to his feet. Then it dawned on him who it might be. "Jesus is that you?" **

**"That is one of my many names that I have been called by." Responded the booming voice which when it spoke felt like a great earthquake with an after shock effect every time he finished speaking. **

**"Am I dead? Have I passed on?" Said Joaquin. **

**"We are here to decide your faith!" Joaquin shook a little in fear. **

**"Well, I haven't done your will. So I guess this is it then." Said Joaquin hanging his head down knowing what to expect. Jesus came closer to him and gently placed his hand upon his shoulder. Joaquin dared not look up lest he burn from his mere fiery presence. **

**"Come. Follow me!" Said Jesus as he touched his hand and turned the other way. Joaquin followed but did not look up for fear of his majesty. Jesus held his hand until they came to where the other two bodies were standing. Jesus let go of Joaquin's hand and stepped aside. **

**"Joaquin?" Said one of the angelic beings. "Is that really you?"**

**"Yes. it is I." Said Joaquin in fear. **

**"Do you recognize us? Its us." **

**"It is you!" Joaquin said losing his fear thereafter as he now looked up. "Oh I missed you both so much!" He said as he embraced his dad with a hug. "Oh how I missed you both!" Joaquin now was huggin them both. "How have you been?" **

**"Fine. Thanks to our faith in the Lord Jesus Christ," Said his mom. "We came here in paradise after we died." **

**"Its so nice to know you've made it with him!" Cried Joaquin as he embraced them both nestling them closely to himself as a tear trickled down his face. After a long moment of embracing and a few words of encouragement from both of his parents, they broke apart now facing eachother. **

**"Joaquin, we don't have much time. We have a message for you!" Said his father. **

**"What is it?" Said Joaquin. **

**"You must go back and fulfill your destiny with your new family." **

**"But I thought my faith was to be decided here?" **

**"It has." Said the booming voice whom Joaquin only knew through church and the bible and his parents teachings of Jesus Christ. "We have decided to grant you your life back. For your time has not yet come to be here with your parents yet." **

**"But Lord, I've missed them!" Said Joaquin in objection. **

**"Yes. But not forgotten for the memory of your parents is strong with you. So long as you continue your faith in me and remain my sheep, you will join your parents when your time on the earth is up."**

**"So what is my destiny with my new family?" **

**"You must love them, be a shephard over them, and keep them safe, and make my word known to them." **

**"You mean preach to them the good news?" **

**"Yes. Tell them what the Lord has done for you." **

**"Also Joaquin. We love you and we believe in you. May the Lord be with you."**

**"As well let him be with you!"Said Joaquin as he balled up his hand with determination. **

**"Now go my friend." Commanded Jesus. Then before Joaquin could say, or think another word, he was pulled out of the room by an unexplainable power. Then everything went black with blur once again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Future plans **

**In a room deep inside of the ship of the cloudclipper, Joaquin laid on the bottom of a bunk bed on the first level. With him was none other than Wishbear holding his hand in worry. **

**"Please be ok," Prayed Wishbear fervently. She was in that room with him now for about three hours after they had landed in the valley where the pandas lived. **

**"Wishbear," Said a familiar voice. "Come and eat! Dinners ready!" **

**"Can't I stay with him a little longer?" **

**"You've been here three hours Wish," Said Trueheart bear in concern. "You must eat! Or how do you expect to keep your strength up?" Wishbear sighed deeply. "It'll only be for a half hour or so. Then after that you can come back to check on him. But please don't you worry me too." **

**"Alright, I'll go," Said Wishbear not wanting to go. "But as soon as I am done eating, I'm coming right back down here!" With that, she hopped up onto her feet and walked up the stairs of the ship. Trueheart followed up after. When they both reached the top of the ship, Wishbear smelled the delicious food being cooked.**

**"Ummm. That smells good!" Said Wishbear sniffing curiously into the air. **

**"Its Grumpy bear's cooking. He's making hot dogs and hamburgers for everyone." Commented Trueheart bear.**

**"Let's go and eat!" She quickly forgot about Joaquin as her hunger took over. When she reached the village, everyone was present along with the villagers that the pandas had grown up with. **

**"Hi Wishbear!" She turned towards the source of the voice and saw Tenderheart waving his paw from a nearby clearing where he was sitting with some of the other bears. **

**"Tenderheart bear!" She said happily. **

**"Go grab some grub and come join us." She took off to grab a plate. Then she got a surprise. She saw Twinkers with Share bear. **

**"Hi Twinkers and Share bear!" **

**"Hi Wishbear. Are you ready to eat?" **

**"Yeah I'm starving." She said. Wishbear grabbed some food for herself and for twinkers. She had one cheese burger and one hot dog for Twinkers. "Come join me and Tenderheart bear Share bear." **

**"Alright. I will." When Wish bear and Share bear finished grabbing their grub, they went and sat together with Tenderheart bear and his friends. **

**"Thanks to Aqua bear's warmth spell," Said Wish bear."The ice from Professor Coldheart has melted away. But the pandas have not yet awoken yet." Wishbear said a little heart broken. **

**"Don't worry Wishbear. Redemptionheart bear will help them," Said Sharebear reassuringly. "She's had a good doctor." **

**"Also, Joaquin has still not woken up. I'm so worried about him also." She said with her voice quivering slightly. **

**"Well, worrying's is not going to help you." Said Share bear a she gently placed her paw over Wishbear's shoulder. **

**"Ah, Cheer up you two," Said Cheer bear. "At least there both alright and resting safely." **

**"Yeah I suppose your right Cheer bear." Said Wishbear optimistically.**

**"Man that was an incredible battle that Joaquin took on back there at the Professor's castle wasn't it? Taking on that ray of pink energy all by himself at the end." Said Tenderheart excitedly. "He is so powerful. I'm glad he's on our side!" **

**"Here here," Said a purple horse behind them. "He will make a most welcome addition to our family. He has definitely proven his worth. By the way, is he awake yet?" **

**"No," Answered Wishbear. "He hasn't woken up since he collapsed back at the ship." **

**"That's too bad. I was really hoping to talk to him." Said Nobleheart with his hand to his chin deep in thought. **

**"About what Nobleheart?" Asked Tenderheart bear quisitively.**

**"Many things," Said Nobleheart pointedly. "The main topic I want to talk with him about is his new responsibilites now that he's joined our family."**

**"What do you mean?" Asked Wish bear. **

**"Well," The purple horse thought briefly. "For starters, should he come with us and help us on our caring missions? Or should we give him other general responsibilites since he is much older and not a kid anymore." **

**"I think we should stick to our original plan." Everyone turned and saw Trueheart bear with a plate of food as she sat next to Wish bear. "Joaquin talked about a purpose that he wished to find, and we promised that we would help him find that purpose." **

**"So what your saying is just let him be?" Questioned Nobleheart horse. **

**"Yes," Answered Trueheart bear, "At least until he fits in with us. Besides, we never had a human join the carebear family before." Everyone nodded in agreement at Trueheart's suggestion. **

**"Alrighty then," Said Nobleheart calmly. "Will give him some time to get used to Carelot for awhile until we start deciding what his responsibilities should be." After that, all of them ate peacefully in silence.**

**When Wishbear finished eating, she took off back to the boat. When she got there, his body was gone. Wishbear ran to the top of the ship and did not find him there either. Worried, Wishbear ran back into the village to find Trueheart and the others. When she got there, she found her friend Tenderheart bear calmly talking with the leader of the village. **

**"Tenderheart," Wish yelled out of breath. "You must help me!" **

**"What is it Wishbear? "Asked Tenderheart concerned. **

**"When I got back to the ship to check up on Joaquin, I couldn't find him." **

**"What," He said in disbelief," Are you sure he isn't there? Redemtptionheart bear said he would be in no condition to walk around after the stuff he went through. Especially by himself!" **

**"We better alert the others before anything happens to him," Replied Tenderheart bear. "Lets go find Trueheart and the caring guardians." **

**"The caring guardians?" Inquired Wishbear. **

**"Yes. If he is near, they will be able to sense him using the heart! Now let's go, there is no time to lose!" They both ran off to find the others. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Confrantation**

**As the news spread to the other carebears, Joaquin was now taking a stroll around the pandas valley. **

**"I didn't realize how beautiful and peaceful this place was." He said out loud to himself. "Whoever wrapped these bandages around my wounds did an awesome job! I'll have too remember to thank whomever did this. Now to find those two pandas. Surely the carebears got them unfrozen by now." Joaquin was headed to find there home hoping he would find the pandas there. **

**When He finally got there, he knocked politely on the door. "Hello, Polite? Perfect? Is anybody home?" After waiting for thirty seconds for an answer, he finally entered. He found it dusty, trashed, and empty from months of the pandas not living there due to him kidnapping them. "Don't tell me that there not here?! I guess I'll have to head back and find the carebears." So he took off back down to the carebears cloudclipper. **

**After all of the other carebears had looked all over the place but could find no sign of Joaquin, they had all gathered together by the ship to try to come up with a plan to find him. **

**"Where do you think he might be?" Asked Wishbear. **

**"Maybe he went his own way." Answered Tenderheart bear.**

**"That's not possible! He would not say that he would join us one minute... then the next just abandon us and go out on his own!" Wishbear said slamming her right foot to the ground. "Oh Joaquin, where are you?" Wishbear as well as a few of the others were looking for Joaquin. **

**"If he doesn't return to get proper treatment on his wounds, he could possibly get sick," Said Redemptionheart bear. She looked like a doctor. "We must find him! I don't like starting treatments on someone without finishing the job!" Then all of a sudden, the wind began to pick up violently knocking some of the bears on there bottoms. "What's this?" **

**"Noheart!" Shouted Lonesomeheart bear as the shade's body was now materializing. "What are you doing here Noheart?" Noheart had now just took on his true form. **

**"You know exactly what I want! Where is Darkage?" Noheart demanded.**

**"You mean Joaquin? We don't know. Even if we did, we would never tell you!" Shouted Aqua bear. "Besides, haven't you caused him enough pain?"**

**"Not nearly enough! Not only will I have veangeance upon the carebear family, I will make Joaquin join me or he will also join you in the grave!" Declared Noheart.**

**"Dream on Noheart! Carebears prepare to use the carebear stare!" They all gathered quickly in a single file line right in front of Noheart. "5,4,3,2,1 stare! They hit Noheart sound and true on his chest. But there stare was only sent right back to there tummy symbols. **

**"Not again!" Said Tenderheart in disappointement. **

**"Mohahahaha! While you wretched bears escaped! I created another stare protector! Now tell me where he is NOW!" The wind was picking up again from Noheart's magic knocking some of the bears away. But strangely, Noheart was not transforming. **

**"What's happening!" Shouted Share bear struggling to keep her balance.**

**"Noheart has increased his magical power level," Said Aqua bear. "Take this Noheart! Rapid Fire!" The marine bear took aim at the evil shade with both hands cupped together pointing right at Noheart. Then he released fire balls in rapid fire form. As he continiously hit Noheart, this eventually put Noheart's cape on fire. "You better leave Noheart before I really let you have it!" Then he heard not sounds of suffering, but muttered laughter. "What is he up too?" He turned and checked with his sister Lonesomeheart bear. She shrugged her shoulders with a blank face. **

**"RAAAAAAHH!" The caring guardians both turned only to find Aqua bear's fire powers deflected away from Noheart sending his fire projectiles all over the place. In some cases, lighting the forest on fire. But luckily, Aqua bear used some of his magic and put the flames out using his trade mark water spells. Now Aqua bear was getting impatient with the dark magician. **

**"You don't want to leave," Inquired Aqua bear, "Fine, then I'll unleash my most powerful flame!" He rolled up his sleeves and swung his cupped hands back together. Dolphin Fir..." He stopped as Goodluck bear stepped in his way. "Goodluck bear. Get out of the way!" **

**"If you launch a more powerful fire attack against Noheart, you run the risk of destroying not only the forest, but also the risk of burning the village which the pandas swore to protect!" Argued Goodluck bear. Looking around seeing the villagers and the children, Aqua bear backed down. **

**"We better do something before Noheart decides to destroy everyone anyways!" Contested the caring guardian.**

**"WHERE IS HE! YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO TELL ME BEFORE I DESTROY YOU ALL!" Declared Noheart savagely. **

**"Looking for me Noheart!" Shouted Joaquin from behind some of the palm trees. Noheart stopped putting out his energy thus causing the wind to be calm once again. **

**"There you are! You still owe me a fight!" Trueheart quickly stood between them. **

**"Leave him alone Noheart! You've caused enough suffering!" She said sternly. Noheart only laughed and mocked her. **

**"You elder carebears are truly pathetic!" With that he used the force and began to choke her." **

**"Let her go Noheart," He ignored him. Joaquin stepped quickly in the clearing and stood where Trueheart was now standing. "I said let... her... go!" Noheart still seemingly ignoring his orders. "Kashikakakayh-!" Noheart knocked the elder bear head first into Joaquin's chest knocking him to the ground with Joaquin cushioning Trueheart's landing. Joaquin immediately grabbed his waste from the sudden sharp pain he felt. **

**"Joaquin! Are you okay?" She said with immediate concern. Joaquin faced her quickly.**

**"I'm fine Trueheart. How's your throat doing?" **

**"Fine. Thanks for braking my fall for me." She said as she smiled at him. **

**"Anytime," He said as he got up and now faced Noheart. "Go join the other carebears in safety Trueheart." **

**"I won't let you face Noheart alone! Let us help you!" She said grabbing his arm in concern. **

**Joaquin bent down with one knee and faced Trueheart. "I'll be fine Trueheart. Besides, I don't want him hurting any of you anymore."**

**"But?"**

**"You must trust me Trueheart. Besides Noheart's right about one thing. I do owe him one last fight." Joaquin stood back up and faced Noheart.. Trueheart began to protest. Joaquin held his reserve. **

**"Ahh, how sweet! I see that you have made some new friends! Didn't I teach you that only the weak make friends?" **

**"Shut up Noheart and mind your own business you pompous idiot!" **

**"What did you call me," Noheart began to power up again with the wind picking up again blowing Trueheart away. "You'll pay for those remarks soon enough! But until then, promise me that no one interferes with our fight!" **

**"Under one condition. If I win, you must promise to free me from the promise I made to you and the dark side of the force!" **

**"Promise? Joaquin what are you talking about?" Asked Nobleheart horse. **

**"When I first joined Noheart, he made me promise that I would be his apprentice forever and fulfill the Dark Syth prophecy. The only way for me to brake that agreement is to beat him in a one on one fight!" **

**"Joaquin your in no condition to be fighting right now! Especially with the condition of your hip wound!" Protested Redemptionheart bear. **

**"You don't have to fight him! You belong with us now," Debated Wishbear. "Please listen to Trueheart and let us help you!" **

**"Carebears. I understand your concern for me. However, I made a promise and an oath to Noheart and the darkside of the force. The only way for me to be truly be free of it is to win a one on fight with Noheart. If any of you interfere at any point at all during the fight, Noheart will still have the right to challenge me at any time. So I must fight him in order to be free of him and the darkside once and for all so that I may truly be set free."**

**"You must not fight him! Please wait to fight him when you at least can be completely healed so that it can be a fair fight!" Protested Wishbear. **

**"I know this is hard for you Wishbear. But you must not interfere. Enough innocent people have been hurt on his account thanks to me joining him. The only way to make this right, is to settle this once and for all! Carebears, you must all promise me that you will not interefere with the fight between me and Noheart." All of the carebears could not believe what they were hearing as they murmered. **

**"We promise not to interefere," Said Nobleheart horse sadly with a tear. **

**"But you might not make it!" Shouted Aqua bear. **

**"Have I ever let you down? Oh yea of little faith," Said Joaquin with a smile. "Even if I do die, it will be for the right cause instead of the wrong cause for once." **

**"Here," Said Lonesomeheart bear throwing her saber at him. "Your going to need that since you lost your other one at Coldhearts castle."  
"Thanks." Said Joaquin catching Lonesomeheart's saber. **

**"Take mine too," Said Aqua bear throwing his to him also. "Now go out there and beat him!" Joaquin took both saber's with one in each hand and now faced his adversary. "Its time for you to meet your end Darkage!" **

**"Come and get some Noheart! But by the way, my name is not Darkage, it is Shimmering Star!" Joaquin said as he now circled with his adversary until they both stood still for just a moment. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Destiny**

**"Yah!" Said Noheart as he swung into Joaquin who easily side stepped the attack. Noheart quickly recovered himself and thrusted again at Joaquin's chest. Joaquin ducked and avoided the attack. "Stop dodging and fight me!" Noheart said angrily waving his sword up in the air. His anger put out some wind energy which caused Joaquin to be thrown a little unbalanced. After that had passed, Noheart charged right in slashing. Joaquin did a swift circular motion with the marine saber thrusting Noheart's sword away from his. Joaquin struck down with an overhead strike which Noheart blocked and quickly countered with a kick to Joaquin's stomach knocking him back. Noheart followed up with the force by lifting up decent sized rocks and bashed them against his former apprentice which caused him to turn his head away. The dark shade quickly ran in thrusting in with his sword at his waste. Joaquin instinctively flipped backwards into the air sensing the attack and dodged what would have been a sure strike. Joaquin landed on both feet but stumbled falling to the ground. Shimmeringstar clutched at the treated wound on his side and winced in pain. Noheart seeing this stopped, put his saber away and stretched out with two open hands. Joaquin opened his eyes but was too late as he now felt the shock of Nohearts lightning searing through his entire body. He winced from the attack as it caused even more unbearable pain upon his wound. "Feel the power of the dark side and die!" Noheart said as Joaquin cried out in pain. **

**"Joaquin!" Shouted Wishbear as she ran towards the battle but was immediately blocked by Aqua bear. "Get out of the way! I have to help him!" She shouted. **

**"You mustn't." Wishbear ignored his answer and tried to go through the caring guardian; but he grabbed her firmly around her waist, picking her off of the ground. "Do you want him to fight Noheart again?" **

**"No." She said as she stopped kicking her teal blue feet. **

**"Then you must not interfere." He said as he gently placed her to the ground releasing her. "I know that this is hard for you to watch. But have faith that he can beat this guy!" Wishbear nodded, and returned to watching the battle. Joaquin was now continually being shocked as the carebears watched helplessly in concern for there new friend. **

**"Now I have you! Now prepare to die! Mohahahaha!" Joaquin struggled in pain but managed to get his sabers down below his legs blocking Noheart's purple lightning. "What no!" Noheart put even more power into his attack determined to put an end to this. However, Joaquin slowly got on his own two feet while blocking Nohearts attack simaulteousnously. Joaquin held his ground and planted both of his feet and blocked Noheart's attack deflecting the lightning back at him. **

**"NOOOOO!" He agonized in pain. Joaquin crept in closer sending more of the lightning back into Noheart's body which caused a short explosion knocking Noheart backwards to the ground. "No this can't be! How can I be losing to you even injured! You'll pay for that!" He quickly came to his feet transformed into a bull and came charging at Shimmeringstar. Joaquin barely got out of the way as Noheart stopped himself and reset and came charging at him again. "You won't escape me a second time!" Joaquin put both sabers away and reached out with both hands with his right foot in front of his left. Noheart charged right into him but was stopped to a walk as Joaquin's feet dug into the ground until the bull came to a complete stop. "What! Impossble!" Joaquin grabbed the bull by the throat and lifted him up into the air and slammed him head first into the ground. The carebears cheered him on. **

**"Way to go Joaquin!" Shouted Wishbear.**

**"Get that bully," Shouted Braveheart Lion. "Show him who's boss!" **

**"That move is very effective!" Said Tenderheart bear gulping. **

**"How do you know its effective?" Asked Goodluck bear. **

**"Because I experienced it for myself." The brown bear answered clutching onto his own throat. Joaquin let go of Noheart and activated both sabers holding them crosswords just above his opponents throat. "Do you surrender? Or do I have to get rough?" Said Joaquin with his eye brows twitching and teeth clinched. When Noheart opened his eyes and became aware of just what happened, he immediately began to beg for mercy.**

**"Please don't kill me. I give up!" He said surrendering. **

**"Then release me from my contract from fulfilling the Dark Syth Prophecy!" Noheart just stood there silently like a deer caught in a headlight. "RELEASE ME!" **

**"I-I- re-re-release you!" He shouted with a tear that came down out of the bulls eye knowing he had now lost all hope of Darkage ever fulfilling the dark syth prophecy. All of the carebears cheered.**

**"And just to make sure you don't try anything underhanded." He said as he reached down on the bulls throat and plucked his amulet away which caused him to turn back to normal. "Now that I've taken this away from you, I know you don't have much power." He said as he walked away. **

**"Joaquin look out!" Shouted Braveheart Lion. Joaquin quickly turned and saw Noheart trying to grab him with both hands. Joaquin's hands began to glow as he cupped them together and...**

**"Kashikakayha!" He shouted as he thrusted his arms forward releasing a bright blue energy line knocking Noheart backwards. **

**"Way to go Joaquin!" Shouted Nobleheart horse pumping his fist into the air. **

**"Your the best!" Shouted Wishbear. **

**"Well, this fight is over." Said Lonesomeheart bear as Joaquin now stood with the carebears. **

**"Not so fast," Shouted Noheart as everyone turned around seeing him get to his feet. "I'll destroy you all!" **

**"How could he get back up after taking a hit like that?" Asked Brightheart racoon as he faced Joaquin. **

**"I don't know, but I think its time you carebears gave him his final farewell!" Said Joaquin as he let Noheart's amulet wave back in forth in his hand.  
"Carebears! Line up!" Shouted Nobleheart horse. All of the car**ebears guardians, and cousins lined up. "Countdown 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, STARE!" They all shouted in unison as their stare hit Noheart squarely upon his chest.

"AHHH! I'LL GET YOU CAREBEARS FOR THIS SOME DAY!" He said as he transformed into a tornado and took off into the air until he was gone.

"Yahoo! We won YEAH," Shouted Braveheart Lion in celebration while the rest of the carebears were jumping up and down. "Boy you really showed that Noheart Joaquin. Way to go!"

"Just did my duty to free myself that's all," Said Joaquin. "Oww!." He said as he clutched his waste in pain.

"Joaquin! Are you alright?" Said Wishbear as she ran towards him in concern.

"I'll be fine. I'm just in alot of pain right now," Said Joaquin as he sat down on the grass next to some small blue flowers. Wishbear sat beside him. "Boy what I wouldn't do for some advil extra strength right now, I have a gigantic headache!" He said while hanging onto his head with both hands.

"See I wrap up your wounds and here you are hurt again," Joaquin looked up to see a bear who looked totally different than all the other carebears. The fur of her body was grey all over except for the prominent tuft forelock flowing forward at the top of her head which was ultra violet, and also was her tail and forepaws from the wrist forward and her feet from the ankles downward. The top of her ears were also ultra violet while the inside of her ears were white. She also had shiny ultra violet eyes, while the heart on her nose was pink inside her cute white muzzle. Also unlike the the other carebears and cousins which had white tummy's around their symbols, instead this bear had a pink fur surrounding her tummy symbol which displayed a cross at the center sitting on top of a cloud with a rainbow that stood over the cross. Their was also three stars upon her tummy symbol. The first one was blue to the upper left of the cross had five points on it with bonds that went around what would have been considered his hands. This blue star looked very depressed which had a tear coming out of its eye. The second one was kneeling and praying at the foot of the cross which also had bonds. Then their was yet a third one which sat just above the rainbow to the upper left and its bonds were broken in two, and was now set free. Unlike the first two stars, it was no longer blue, rather it was yellow and was now wearing black sunglasses smiling with joy. "I see you reopened your wound again." She said pointedly as she reached for his waste where Joaquin's hands was squeezing the wound in order to prevent anymore blood loss. "I'm not going to hurt you Joaquin, but if I don't stop the bleeding and rewrap your wound, you will never get better." Joaquin slowly removed his hands away, staring at the doctor like a hawk every step of the way as she removed the bandages. "This may sting a little." She said as she dipped a cotton ball in some peroxide and pressed it firmly against the open wound. Joaquin winced in pain and pulled on some grassroots from the field.

"Careful," He said. "That doesn't tickle you know! Doctor bear or whatever your name is."

"The name is Redemptionheart bear," She corrected sharply. "But you can call me doctor bear if you'd like." She smiled at him compassionately. "Okay, I'm just about done. Now all I need to do is put some fresh wrappings around your wounds. But you must not fight or try to do any of that hero stuff anymore for at least a week or so or you'll end up right back where you started and I'll have to do this all over again. So please take it easy!" She said solemnly.

"Boy does that stuff stings," Said Joaquin. "But I promise I won't fight! At least not till these wounds heal up enough."

"That's what I like to hear!" Said Redemptionheart bear as she just finished wrapping around his waste.

"Thanks Doc." Said Joaquin in gratitude to Redemptionheart bear.

"Your welcome. Oh your arm is bleeding a little! Let me take care of that!" She said as she reached for a cotton ball and dipped it in the peroxide. Joaquin quickly got up and walked away. "Wait! I only want to help you! You must let me clean the blood around the wound before it get's infected!" Joaquin turned and faced the bear.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I've had enough alcohol rubbed on me for one day."

"But!" Redemptionheart bear protested.

"I'll be fine! Besides if it get's any worse I'll take care of it myself. I've dealt with much worse than this. You wouldn't happen to have some headache medicine would you doc?"

"Sorry. I left all of my drugs back in Carelot." Joaquin chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Its just the way you said it." Said Joaquin still smirking. "Wait a second, does anybody know where my back pack is?"

"Its back inside the ship," Said Wishbear. "Why?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I packed some headache medicine inside my back pack. Lets go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Witness, observation, and a miracle

As they all took off as one group, Wishbear walked besides Joaquin quietly. "Oh, I almost forgot. Where are the pandas? Are they alright? Surely you've unfreezed them?" Wishbear looked sad looking Joaquin right in the eye.

"Although Aqua bear has managed to get rid of the ice," Said Wishbear lowering her head. "They still remain without breath."

"What," Said Joaquin looking upset. "Trueheart, you told me they were still alive!"

"They are still alive!" Reassured Trueheart. "Joaquin we tried everything! We used our stare on them to help wake them up! But that didn't work! We tried shaking them awake, but that also failed. For some reason, they still remain sleeping!" She said sadly waving her head side to side sorrowfuly. "The truth is, we don't know what else to do to help them." Joaquin was getting angry at her thinking that she had lied to him, but all doubt of that thought disappeared as he saw Trueheart tearing up. Not the fake ones that he saw when others used to manipulate him when he was younger with tears just to lie to him or steal something from him when he was a kid. He calmed down and let his anger go, hoping and trusting that she was telling him the truth. Joaquin didn't want to be lied to anymore, especially after the way Noheart had lied to him about his parents being killed by the carebears so that he could kill them unjustly just because he hated the love and caring that they represent.

"Trueheart. I'm sorry I snapped at you," Joaquin said softly with genuine sincerity. "Ever since I was a kid, I was always lied to. On top of that, it doesn't help that Noheart lied to me and used me in a attempt to kill you and the carebear family. I just don't want to be lied to anymore. I'm sorry for treating you badly when you haven't lied to me or did anything wrong."

"That's okay," Said Trueheart as she gently put her paw on Joaquin's shoulder. "Your still trying to heal from the pain of Noheart's betrayal."

"Yes. But its not fair to you that I treated you so badly when I had no reason to be short with you."

"Give it time Joaquin. You need to heal one step at a time," She consoled him. "But the important thing is that you realized that you needed to change and you have. We have all seen the progress ever since you left the dark side of the force. We are all very proud of you for doing the right thing by leaving Noheart and joining us in our fight against the forces of evil. Especially since the odds were piled against you."

"I'd gladly go through it again if it meant fighting for the right side," Said Joaquin proudly. "I just wish that I had never joined Noheart in the first place." Shaking his head with genuine regret.

"I know. But had you not, you might not be part of this family now." Joaquin looked up and smiled at Trueheart.

"Your right Trueheart. Everything happens for a reason. Whether for good... or for bad."

"How can good come out of anything evil that happens to anyone," Asked Grumpy bear. "All evil causes is unneccessary pain, sorrow, and suffering."

**"That's the way that it seems when we don't know the reason for why bad things happen to good people Grumpy bear," Said Joaquin. "I was in alot of pain and sorrow when God allowed my parents to be taken away from me. But I never blamed God. The only thing I asked him was for him to be with me until I avenged my parents deaths so that they could finally rest in peace." A tear rolled down his cheek. "But I now know the reason why all of this happened." **

**"How do you know all of this? You act like you talked to God yourself face to face about this." Said Grumpy bear. **

**"I have spoken with God face to face," Said Joaquin with a glow of radiant energy in his eyes. "Or his son so to speak. Although he is also considered God." **

**"You have spoken to God? Where did you see him? What did he look like?" Said Grumpy bear with great interest as all of the other bears also now really focused in on there conversation. **

**"I saw him in a dream when I passed out from my last battle. I also saw my parents," Said Joaquin now observing that everyone present was listening including the leader of the village which the pandas were close friends with. "He looked like the most powerful being that you ever saw but yet, very gentle and humble all at the same time. He had a radiant face that glowed a bright white light in which no darkness could ever dampen!" Joaquin said proudly. "Also right next to him my parents stood behind him holding hands." **

**"Go on. What did they say to you?" Said Grumpy bear. **

**"Yeah tell us everything!" Said Tenderheart. Joaquin smiled now knowing his opportunity had now come. He could hardly contain himself.**

**"Well, the son of God Jesus, was the first one to speak to me. I asked him if he was the one they called Jesus. His response was '****I AM THAT****I AM!' ****Then I paused there for a moment in awe of his power. then he spoke again. ****'Jesus is one of the many names that I go by.' ****As I spoke with him with great fear, I said 'Am I dead? Have I passed on?' ****'We are here to decide your faith?' ****'So, this is it then.' I said with a quiver in my voice. Then as I looked down in shame, he gently put his arm on my shoulder and said ****'Come follow me!' ****As I followed him, he led me to two other beings not too far off. I approached the two angelic beings. 'Joaquin? is that you?' I responded 'It is I' 'Don't you recognize us?' Then I responded,'Mom... Dad is that really you?' 'It is us.' Then when I took a closer look, it was them. I hugged them both and told them how much I missed them. They were both doing much better than I ever expected. Then they told me that they had a message for me. But I responded 'Aren't we here for my Judgement?' Then Jesus responded ****'We are here for your Judgement. You are to go back and shephard your new family and love them and show them the way of truth.' ****'Do you mean to show them the good news?' ****'Yes. For your time to be with your parents has not yet come for we have decided to give you your old life back until it is time for you to be with us!' ****Then my mom said,'We love you and we believe in you. May the Lord be with you.' Then the son of God said ****'Go my friend.' ****Then I got sucked out of the chamber before I could say another word." Joaquin had temporarily was day dreaming losing himself for a moment as he explained away what had happened but now opened his eyes and saw there was not a dry eye on anyone listening. "And that's what happened, My destiny now lyes with the carebear family." They all now just reached the cloud clipper. **

**"So what is this good news that your talking about?" Said Grumpy bear. As Joaquin was about to explain, he saw the two pandas' standing side by side leaning against one another in a deep breathless sleep.**

**"So the pandas have stayed in this slumber state ever since I've awoken huh?" **

**"Yes." Said Trueheart bear sadly. **

**"Joaquin, is there anything you can do to help them?" Asked Goodluck bear desparately hoping that Shimmering star could be the answer he was looking for. Joaquin gently placed both hands on the pandas and placed them upon their chests. After a little silence passed by. **

**"I don't know," Said Joaquin. "Its bad enough that the professor froze them, but I also see Noheart gave him some of his power to ensure that love and caring would not be able to break the spell of there present state." Joaquin said calmly. "Unfortuntately, I am not familiar with these spells although I studied under.**

**"You mean? There going to stay like that forever?" Cried Goodluck bear. **

**"I didn't say that Goodluck bear," Assured Joaquin. "I am only saying that I have not come across a solution to help them as of yet." **

**"If you don't know how to save them, who can? Nobody can save them. Joaquin if only you had not let Coldheart freeze them in the first place. This is all your fault that there like this!" The carebears grew solemn expecting Joaquin to lash out at Goodluck bear. But instead his countenance remained calm which grew sad at these choice words of blame that Goodluck bear used to hurt and blame Joaquin for what had happened. **

**"Goodluck bear. He did all he could to rescue the two pandas! Its not his fault they ended up like this!" Said Wishbear in Joaquin's defense. **

**"I wish that were true Wishbear. But it is my fault. Because had I not kidnapped them in the first place, they would still be in this valley unharmed." Joaquin argued. **

**"Joaquin, No!" Debated Wishbear.**

**"I take full responsibility for all of this. Now I must come up with a solution to undo this! If there is even a way..." Wishbear bowed her teal head in helplessness now knowing there was nothing she could say or do to deflect the blame. Joaquin stood down to one knee facing both of the pandas.**

**"Joaquin! Wait a second," He turned around and saw Aqua bear running towards him. **

**"What is it Aqua bear?" Asked Joaquin. **

**"If this Jesus saved you and forgave you," Said Aqua bear. "Then maybe we can pray to this God of yours to revive them!" Joaquin stood up and gently placed his hands upon Aqua's shoulders. **

**"Good idea Aqua bear. Its diffenantly worth a try. Although I don't know why he would listen to someone like me after the all of the troubles I've caused." Joaquin said sadly. "But he is also a God of forgiveness and second chances."**

**"That's right," Announced Redemptionheart bear as she also approached near Joaquin and Aqua bear.**

**"How do you know of the God that I worship?" Inquired Joaquin. **

**"Their was this girl that took me in a long time ago when I was abandoned as a cub," She said sadly from the painful memory. "She raised me and took care of me until the day she died." All of the carebears which knew her story began to tear up. "Just like yourself Joaquin, she talked about this God in the same manner as you. She told me if I ever were to feel lonely or afraid, just to pray to God and everything will turn out alright." **

**"Do you know this God personally?" Asked Aqua bear crossing his arms. **

**"No. But do you remember when we were trapped in Australia? I was their before you and Lonesomeheart bear were their," Redemptionheart bear said as Aqua bear nodded in resignation. "Well, I can remember being very lonely, afraid, and wanting to find any comfort from that place. So that's when I decided to pray as my old friend had mentioned. So I got down on my knees and prayed to God, and as I was praying, I felt a overwhelming sense of peace and from that moment on, I no longer was afraid because somehow I knew that I was not alone anymore." Joaquin nodded knowing exactly what she was talking about.**

**"That's weird," Said Aqua bear skeptically. "How do you know and talk to somone you don't even know? That sounds absurd!" **

**"I know," Said Redemptionheart bear smiling at Aqua bear. "You only know when you seek this God with all of your heart. At least that's what my former owner friend told me."**

**"But how do you seek him," Inquired Aqua bear. "This makes no sense to pray to someone that you don't even know."**

**"You seek him with all of your heart, soul, mind, and strength." Answered Joaquin. "When Redemptionheart bear sought him out, it happened to be at her darkest hour." Redemptionheart bear looked to Joaquin.**

**"But see Joaquin, I only prayed to him and he answered me," Said Redemptionheart bear. "I don't know him personally like the way you had talked about him earlier." Just as Joaquin was about to respond to Redemptionheart bear...**

**"I don't mean to be rude or condracending or anything," Shouted Goodluck bear sharply. "But can we please get back to the task at hand?" Redemptionheart bear rolled her eyes. Joaquin took a deep breath then spoke again.**

**"Redemptionheart bear, can you pray with me to God for the revival of these two pandas?" **

**"Of course," She said smiling at Joaquin. "I'll always pray so long as it helps others." **

**"Can I pray with you guys?" Asked Aqua bear. **

**"I thought you said that this was too weird for you!" Aqua bear turned around and saw his sister Lonesomeheart bear with her arms crossed. **

**"Be quiet meddler and mind your own business!" Said Aqua bear irritated. **

**"Why should I? You never do!" She said smiling at her brother knowing that she had gotten underneath his fur. **

**"Why I outta put you on fire!" **

**"That's enough," Shouted Joaquin as he shot up looking at both Aqua bear and Lonesomeheart bear authoritavitely. A brief silence took place around the crowd. "Aqua bear said he wanted to pray. So let him pray." Joaquin softened up a bit and lowered his voice and spoke more softly. "Also, anybody else that wishes to pray to God is welcome. Just get on your knees and pray softly and seek him and do not doubt! Because if any doubting takes place here, he will not answer. You must have faith and believe that they will be revived." With that, Joaquin turned around and faced the pandas as he knelt down in front of them and prayed out loud while everyone else prayed silently. **

**"Jesus, I acknowledge that you alone are God! Have mercy on us for we are but dust oh Lord. But just like you died for all man kind, perhaps you also died for these creatures whom just like ourselves know that you alone created the heavens and the earth. I thank you God of heaven for sparing me and hath given me a second chance. Now I plead with thee, please brake the curse placed upon these pandas by Coldheart. In the name of Jesus, you infirmity of sleeplessness! We rebuke you in the mighty name of Jesus! You must flee! For God is the great physician that can cure all infirmities!" As Joaquin looked up, the pandas stayed the same as they were before. Joaquin took a quick look out into the crowd and saw that everyone was praying with the exception of Goodluck bear. **

**"There doomed! There is nothing this Jesus can do for them!" Said Goodluck doubting. Grumpy bear came beside him and corrected him. **

**"Hush! We must not doubt remember! Have a little faith and perhaps this Jesus that Joaquin talked about will grant our request. If not for us, have faith for Polite for this is her last hope!" Goodluck bear nodded, and began to pray. **

**"Jesus! Please forgive my lack of faith and help me to believe in you and your works." Joaquin smiled at this sudden change of Goodluck's mind set. Joaquin attended back to the pandas and when he placed his hands on one of the panda's foreheads, he felt warmth. He also noticed this panda was now commencing to breath. Then Joaquin heard a voice in his head that said 'stand up away from them and speak to them to arise!' Joaquin obeyed the voice and stood a few feet away praying so the whole crowd could hear him. **

**"Oh Jesus. We believe in you! Please not for my sake but for the sake of everyone here, show your miracles! That they may bear witness and believe in you alone that you are God and that there are no others. Perfect and Polite! I command thee in the name of Jesus, come bact to life and arise!" Both pandas opened their eyes. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Reunited**

**They both sat up rubbing their eyes. Everyone cheered as they all witnessed the miracle. "Yes." Joaquin shouted outloud then looked up to the sky. Thank you Lord! Then Joaquin stood in front of one of the panda's which now stared blankly at him. **

**Joaquin? Is that you?" She said.**

**"Yes," Answered Joaquin. "I'm so glad your okay Polite." **

**"Where am I?" **

**"Your home in the valley." She stood up. **

**"The valley? But how?" **

**"Shh. Just relax. Its a long story." **

**"Polite? Are you okay?" She looked up to see her green boyfriend approaching. **

**"Goodluck bear!" She shouted with a smile reaching out with her arms from where she sat. Goodluck bear embraced her crying tears of joy. **

**"Oh I was so worried about you," He said. "I don't know what I would do without you if anything happened."**

**"I'm okay and that's all that matters now." She said as she gently hugged him affectionately brushing her head against his comforting her friend. **

**"Polite? Joaquin? Where are we?" Inquired Perfect Panda. **

**"At home in the valley safe and sound." Perfect looked around and saw he told him the truth. "But how did we get here?"**

**"I'll tell you about it over dinner." Said Joaquin calmly. Joaquin felt someone grab his hand. Joaquin startled, turned quickly to see who it was. It was Goodluck bear. **

**"Thank you!" He looked up to him smiling with appreciation. Joaquin knelt down and gently hugged him. "Please forgive me for all of those things I said. I'm so sorry for all that."**

**"No need to apologize Goodluck bear. For all has been forgiven thee." Goodluck bear looked him face to face up close with a tear of regret for the pain he had inflicted. Goodluck bear grabbed him and hugged him tightly and began to weep softly upon his shoulder. Joaquin embraced his new friend and carried him with both arms around his body. **

**"Let's go get something to eat." Said Joaquin to the two pandas. **

**"I agree. I'm hungry." Said Polite Panda. **

**"Alright. Lets see what we can find to eat!" Joaquin smiled in recognition of the rhyming the two pandas were known to do. They all ate together with the villagers and the carebears. Joaquin sat by the two pandas and told them the story of what happened from the time they were frozen to the time to just what happen to them now.**

**"So, your telling us that we were revived in the name of Jesus?" Asked Polite Panda.**

**"I know its hard to believe, but that is the truth. First off, Aqua bear casted a spell to melt the ice away, but for some unknown reason, you two just didn't wake up. However, the moment we prayed in the name of Jesus, breath slowly began to come into you as we prayed for you in the name of Jesus. " **

**"Well. I don't know about this Jesus, but I thank you for rescuing us Joaquin." Said Perfect Panda.**

**"Don't thank me. Thank God for everything that he did for you. I dare not take any of the credit," He said deflecting any of the praise. "All I did was pray in the name of Jesus and boom, you two became alive again. Ask anyone here in the village or any of the carebears. They'll tell you what happened. There was not one person here who did not see what took place." **

**"Everyone saw what happened?" Asked Polite Panda. **

**"Yes." Joaquin answered. **

**"Joaquin, this man you saw in your dream with your parents, did you always know him? You speak as if you had a relationship with him from before?" Asked Polite.**

**"Yes I have known him ever since I was nine years of age." Joaquin answered. **

**"But yet, you still turned to the dark side of the force," Perfect said pointedly. "How could you know someone so powerful and good and still turn to the dark side and become the bitter and hateful person that you became?" **

**"Unfortunately, just because you know Jesus does not mean you are not prone to doing evil things when your loved ones become hurt," Said Joaquin as he ate his hamburger with pickle relish. "The reason I joined the darkside was because Noheart was the only one who was willing to take me in at the time. I had no other place to go. I'm not proud of what I did. I should have seen past his evil ways! But I was so desparate to avenge my parents deaths, that I couldn't let my parents down." Joaquin said very sadly. "That does not justify what I did in kidnapping you two pandas. But at the time I was down and out looking for answers and didn't care by whatever means I obtained them. But now that I am away from the darkside, I truly am sorry for everything that I did to you two causing all of this pain."**

**"I forgive you." Said Polite panda gently placing her hand on top of his affectionately.**

**"Me too," Said Perfect panda. "We know that you are truly sorry for the things that you have done because you left the darkside and joined up with the carebear family and put everything on the line in a attempt to rescue us. For that we are eternally grateful to you." Joaquin teared up slightly in his eyes. **

**"Here here! Let this be the beginning of a new friendship and a new era for the carebear family!" Said Polite panda standing up with her root beer up in the air. **

**"Here here!" Said her twin brother as they clanked glasses and drank to that. **

**"To carelot and to the carebears!" Shouted Perfect panda. Joaquin stood up and clanked glasses with the two pandas. **

**"So be it." Said Joaquin and they drank together happily. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The decision **

**After they were done eating and drinking together, the two pandas, the leaders of the carebears family including Goodluck bear, the leader of the village, and Joaquin now were talking to one another about something totally different. **

**"Pandas, ever since you had revealed yourself to us when you had rescued us from the snow and ice when you had left to join the carebears, despite you two being kidnapped, notice the land did not freeze with snow and ice once again." Tenderheart bear pointed out. **

**"Yes your right!" Said Perfect. **

**"How nice!" Said Polite. **

**"But why? How could this possibly of taken place?" Asked Goodluck bear. **

**"I think I have the answer to that question." Said the leader of the village. "Come with me." As they all took off, he led them to the river. "Ever since you two had taught us how to properly take care of the land, we have cleaned up every part of the valley and took care of every living thing whether they'd be animal or plant. Through doing this, we bonded together, with the land as if we became one in the same just as you two became one with the land." **

**"You mean, you still cared for this land even after we were kidnapped?" Asked Polite panda.**

**"Yes," Said the leader of the village proudly. "Not only do we take care of the land, we also take one week out of the year to be thankful to the land for our yearly harvest of food in which the land provides for us. During that time, we do not gather or hunt for food but we let the land rest for that week in recognition of what the land has provided for us." **

**"That's amazing," Said Perfect panda. "So just like us, you managed to bond with the land?"**

**"Yes. Every year without fail we have taken a week out of every year to acknowledge this in thanksgiving." He said proudly. **

**"If that's true, then you no longer have to stay here." Smiled Goodluck bear. "You can come with us back to carelot!" **

**"Oh could we truly?" Asked Polite Panda cutely placing her paws together beside her head. **

**"That would be groovy!" Said Perfect Panda. **

**"If that is your wish, we will miss you two." Said the leader of the village sadly. "But we want you two to be with your family where you truly will be happy. Perhaps the time has come for this to happen. Perhaps your destiny lies with them and not with us." Perfect and Polite both looked at eachother knowing the decision that they now had to make. **

**"But we have already tried this and did not succeed." Said Polite panda sadly. **

**"Also, here we are truly happy." Said Perfect panda. **

**"But now the oppurtunity has come to you again," Said Trueheart bear. "Whatever decision you two make, we will honor and love you the same." **

**"Thanks Trueheart," Smiled Polite Panda. "We have dreamed of this moment year after year as we missed you and the carebears."**

**"We missed you too." Said Goodluck bear who now held hands with Polite panda. **

**"Or at least one of them." Giggled Swiftheart rabbit. **

**"Swiftheart! Stop it!" Said Goodluck bear as he blushed a bright red. **

**"Goodluck bear's in love!" Teased Swiftheart rabbit. **

**"That's enough Swiftheart." Said a stern Nobleheart horse. Swiftheart calmed down not wanting to test the patience of his elder. "Besides, I can recall a time when you still sleep with your teddy bear which would be now!" Replied Nobleheart with a smile. Everyone broke up in laughter as Swiftheart was now clearly annoyed and embaressed. "Just kidding Swiftheart. But from now on every time you tease Goodluck bear, I will also tease you in the same manner."**

**"But that's not nice!" Protested the light blue rabbit. **

**"All's fair in love and war aye Swiftheart?" Teased Goodluck bear.**

**"You just wait Goodluck bear! I'll get you back yet with a trick or two!" Vowed the rabbit shaking her fist up in the air as everyone laughed at the rabbit. **

**"Silly rabbit, trix is for kids." Teased Goodluck bear. Everyone laughed again. **

**"Anyway's, Perfect and Polite? Have you made up your minds?" Asked Trueheart bear. Both of the pandas looked at eachother then back at Trueheart.**

**"No, not yet as we need a little more time to think it over." Answered Perfect panda. **

**"Well, give us a signal when you have made your decision because the rest of us must get back to Carelot," Said Trueheart bear as she was now packing away stuff in the ship. "Let's go everyone!" Everyone was now boarding the ship except for Joaquin who knew the feeling all to well of abandonment. "Joaquin aren't you coming?" Then a idea came to Joaquin to delay them, but ironically it was something that had to be done before they could cast off. **

**"Trueheart, did you ever wonder how Noheart ever discovered where to find us after we came here?" **

**"What do you mean?" Replied Trueheart as she stopped in her tracks looking up to Joaquin. **

**"Did you guys load that computer from my room while you were packing away my belongings?" **

**"Yes. Why is there a problem?" **

**"Yes. Where is that computer now?" **

**"On the bottom of the ship inside your back pack." She responded. **

**"Bring it out here please." **

**"Why," She said clearly not wanting to do this. "Can't it wait until we get back to Carelot?"**

**"I'm afraid not. Not unless you want us to be fighting these evil villians on the way." **

**"Why would we be fighting them when they don't even know that we are here?" **

**"Because inside of my computer is a homing device that detects us wherever we go. So unless you want me fighting which Redemptionheart bear told me I'm in no condition to be fighting, I highly suggest we disable it here before we leave from here." Trueheart bear sighed.**

**"Can't you come on board to do that?" **

**"No for it is solar powered and would be extremely risky putting you and the entire family endanger." **

**"Bring the computer out here." Trueheart ordered a little annoyed. Joaquin turned and looked at the two pandas and winked at them. They both now realized what he was up to. **

**"Um... Joaquin?" Asked Polite panda. **

**"Yes Polite?"**

**"When the carebears asked you to join them? How did you make up your mind?" Asked Polite.**

**"Well, there were a number of factors. One, I had no other place to go. Two, I didn't know anybody else who would take me in at least until I found a job to get back on my feet. Three, the chance of a lifetime to join the carebear family helping other people in ways that I never ever dreamed of. But last but not least, I am a all or nothing kind of guy. I have always been like that my whole life. So I made the decision right then and there to join them." **

**"But how did you know it was the right decision? You didn't even have that dream until after your battle with Professor Coldheart." Debated Perfect panda. **

**"I didn't know whether it was the right decision or not. All I simply did was took a chance and went for it." Said Joaquin honestly. The two pandas looked at eachother and talked amongst themselves briefly. **

**"Here is your computer," Said Grumpy bear as he placed it down beside Joaquin.. "Boy this thing is heavy!" He naturally complained. Joaquin smiled as did everyone else. Joaquin knew this would take no time at all but decided to intentionally take his time to give the pandas more time to make up there minds. **

**"Umm. Looks like it needs a little bit of time to warm up before I can turn it on," He said trying to sound serious. "Sorry Trueheart. but this will be a little while."**

**"How long?" Inquired Trueheart bear placing her paws on her hips. **

**"Don't know exactly. Looks like it could be anywhere from five minutes to a half hour." **

**"That's absurd," Said Brightheart racoon. "Let me look at that computer. I'll have it up and running in no time at all." As he went to go look at the computer, Joaquin stood between him and his computer, "Hey. Move please." He said politely. **

**"This device must not be touched in order for it to get the right amount of energy," Said Joaquin. "Besides, this computer was made by Noheart himself and if this computer senses any carebear trying to tamper with it, it'll self destruct." Brightheart quickly stopped right in his tracks.**

**"On second thought, maybe it is best we let it warm up." Said Brightheart racoon boarding back onto the ship.**

**"Hey! Grumpy bear and Goodluck bear touched it. So why can't Brightheart take a quick look at it?" Commented Trueheart bear. **

**"Its because they weren't trying to tamper with its functions," Lied Joaquin. "It is only when you try to gain access to its files that any carebear would be endanger." Trueheart folded both of her arms together not believing anything Joaquin was telling her. "Or we could go and run the risk of being attacked by the villians alliance endandering everyone all over again." Trueheart unfolded her arms and finally gave in. **

**"Alright. Will wait here until you have gained access to turn off the homing beacon inside the computer," The pandas were now done talking and now faced Joaquin and the carebears. "Have you come to a decision yet?" Inquired Trueheart bear. **

**"Not yet. But we have a few questions. Joaquin, now that you are a member of the carebear family, aren't you going to recieve a tummy symbol like the rest of us?" Asked Perfect panda. This question threw Joaquin off gaurd but calmly answered there question.**

**"I suppose. But unfortunately, because of my religion, I cannot recieve any marks upon my body." Said Joaquin. **

**"Then how are we suppose to know if you truly are part of the family," Asked Tenderheart bear. "Everyone has a tummy symbol. Even the pandas have one!" Joaquin stood there deep in thought for a solution then snapped his fingers. **

**"I got it!" **

**"Got what?" Asked Tenderheart bear. **

**"When I apprenticed under Noheart, I learned and earned magical abilites to project energy blasts from my hands. Maybe the same thing can be done in the same manner." **

**"Its possible," Said Brightheart racoon. "Joaquin, if you sent out one of your energy blasts while Tenderheart's tummy symbol circled around your hands, then perhaps you can still be given a mark of a tummy symbol without it being shown upon your body." **

**"Its worth a shot," Said Joaquin. "Why don't we try it now while we wait!" **

**"No. Joaquin you might hurt yourself again!" Argued Redemptionheart bear worriedly.**

**"Its alright Redemptionheart. I promise I won't strain myself much," Joaquin said reassuringly crossing his fingers together behind his back not aware that Perfect and Polite panda saw this. "Well, Tenderheart bear. shall we proceed?" **

**"Sure. Why not." Said Tenderheart bear as he got off the ship and stood about twenty feet away from Joaquin. "Here we go!" He said as he grabbed his heart shaped symbol and threw it. **

**"Kashikakayha!" Said Joaquin as he aimed upwards away from any trees or any other living thing. Tenderheart bear's heart symbol stood still for a moment as if it was thinking then made circles around his arms and moved up twirling around the blast of blue energy. **

**"Its working!" Shouted Brightheart racoon as Joaquin's blast changed color to white as the heart was now making circles inside Joaquin's hands inside the energy blast. After a few seconds, it then kicked out after a few seconds right back to Tenderheart. Joaquin stopped blasting. "Well. Try it out!" **

**"How?" Said Joaquin. **

**"Oh sorry. I forgot you don't know how to project the energy." Said Brightheart. **

**"Like this!" Said Braveheart Lion. He got off of the ship. "Think nice thoughts, aim and fire!" He closed his eyes and his tummy symbol glowed a bright white before it came forth hitting a still palm tree. "See." He said as he stopped blasting. "Now you try."**

**"Maybe later." Said Joaquin as he never did like to train in front of others. **

**"What's the matter? You can't do it can you?" Teased Swiftheart rabbit. Joaquin looked at the rabbit whom he clearly saw was not going to let up until she embarassed him if he did not at least try. **

**"Very well Swiftheart. Perhaps you will be my first target?" **

**"You couldn't hit me. Let alone the broad side of a barn!" Mocked Swiftheart. **

**"Then get down here. Because I think I can hit you." Swiftheart snickered then hopped off the ship. **

**"Here's your chance Joaquin. But please don't be too disappointed when I tell you I told you so." Joaquin did not respond but instead concentrated, thought nice thoughts and fired. **

**"Carebear's stare!" Just in the same manner that he threw his hands backwards using the kashikakayha, he did the exact same motion and thrusted his hands forward and his hands glowed white releasing the stare. **

**"Missed slow poke!" Said Swifthear rabbit as she avoided Joaquin's first stare attempt. "Hey? Aren't you going to try again?" Joaquin stood still not responding to the rabbit's antics. "Oh come on. I didn't hurt your feelings did I?" Said Swiftheart rabbit as she hopped approaching him in concern. **

**"Stare!" Joaquin caught the rabbit off guard knocking her squarely in her chest knocking her to the ground. "Now what's that you said about me not being able to hit the broad side of a barn rabbit? I thought you said I couldn't get you... but yet I hit you only after two tries." **

**"You tricked me!" Said Swiftheart rabbit in protest. Everyone laughed. **

**"He got you good Swiftheart!" Teased Goodluck bear. **

**"Be quiet Goodluck!" Said Swiftheart.**

**"Ahh. Don't be sore! Maybe we all can use you for target practice." Teased Goodluck bear as he now was loving every moment getting back at Swiftheart. Swiftheart quickly tried to run up the ship to get Goodluck bear for his teasing. But before she could even get to the bow of the ship, Joaquin grabbed the quick little rabbit and now held the rabbit with both hands underneath her arms gently. **

**"Let it go Swiftheart," Joaquin advised. "Besides, how often do you tease Goodluck and I don't see him coming after you?"**

**"Humph!" Said Swiftheart rabbit now crossing her arms. **

**"Hey, I know something that will cheer you up. Nothing like a little bit of laughter to lighten the mood." **

**"Lighten the mood? Hey, stop that," Smiled the rabbit. "That tickles!" She now laughed as Joaquin tickled the rabbits underarms by squeezing underneath her arms. Everyone laughed with her. **

**"Now that's better." Said Joaquin as he now stopped tickling the rabbit who now panted for breath. "Now calm down and be a little less serious." Joaquin placed the rabbit down who still was a little annoyed but was now at least taking it a little bit more light heartidly. **

**"Joaquin, can you stare at that tree continuously?" Asked Perfect Panda. **

**"Why?" Said Joaquin now wandering about there intentions. **

**"Can you?" Said Perfect Panda. **

**"I don't suppose why I couldn't." Said Joaquin scratching his head.**

**"Can you please give us a demonstration?" **

**"Sure. Carebear's stare!" Joaquin fired and hit the palm tree right on target, not letting up demonstrating that he could do what he said he could do. After about ten seconds passed, the pandas and even the carebears stood amazed at his control. **

**"Impossible," Said Braveheart Lion. "It takes a fully trained carebear weeks to show that kind of skill!" **

**"Maybe he's just gifted." Said Wishbear. Joaquin stopped his blasts hearing there comments.**

**"Actually, its not impossible if you take into consideration my training under Noheart," Answered Joaquin. "I used to train for countless hours each day on various attacks. That Kashikakayha that you see me do took me two years to master before I got the hang of it.**

**"It took you two years," Asked Aqua bear amazed. "Why did it take you so long to learn that simple attack?"**

**"Believe me, some other people that Noheart recruited, tried to train. But could not even learn to use the magic let alone train or master some of the attacks. I'd like to see you try and learn those attacks." Aqua bear bowed in respect and recognition.**

**"Sorry. I guess it looks easier than it looks." Apologized Aqua bear. **

**"No harm done." Said Joaquin unoffended. **

**"How do you do it? We struggled our whole lives and still can't master the carebear stare." Said Polite sadly.**

**"Perhaps its because you need the right motivation to perfect it." Said Joaquin.**

**"What do you mean?" Inquired Polite Panda. **

**"When I used to train with Noheart, the training became so intense some days that I wanted to quit. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that I wanted to avenge my parents deaths at whatever cost. Each person is motivated by different things. However, if you don't do things with the right intentions, it becomes very hard to stay focused to learn any magic or skill without the right motivation. But perhaps I can fix that." Said Joaquin. **

**"What?" Asked Perfect not understanding as Joaquin now walked and stood by the palm tree. **

**"Aim at me. Let me be your target." Said Joaquin. Everyone stood there in shock. **

**"No Joaquin," Said Polite panda. "We can't aim at you."**

**"I can take it. Even in my injured state." **

**"We won't stare at you. Your our friend." Argued Perfect panda. **

**"Don't think of this as me as your enemy or your friend. Imagine me as a inadement object." **

**"But your not your an inadiment object or whatever you said." Said Polite. **

**"Fine. Then imagine that I'm Noheart coming to destroy everything that you care about. Do you want people to perish on your account because you refuse to master this skill?" **

**"No. But we are not the only carebears." Argued Perfect.**

**"Pandas, there might come a time when we all might be captured, and you might be our only hope to rescue us. What will you do then if you still do not have this skill mastered?" **

**"I don't know." Answered Polite panda helplessly shrugging her shoulders. **

**"Don't master this skill for yourself. But master this skill because you want to protect those that you love and care about," Said Joaquin. "Imagine everything depending upon you for the worlds love and caring to survive. Otherwise if you don't, all will be lost." The two pandas just looked downwards shamefully. Joaquin now saw that he was not getting through to them, immediately, changed up his tactic. 'I must make them believe in themselves.' Thought Joaquin to himself. "Wake up you two. I didn't join the carebear family to join a bunch of sessies!" He yelled. "Maybe I should go turn back to the darkside! At least there were people there who would not refuse to master there skills! You know what! That's not a bad idea! I feel the hate swelling inside me once again! Now I shall destroy you all! Wahhhh!" Then a great and mighty wind began to blow." **

**"Joaquin! What are you doing? How could you betray us after everything we have been through," Yelled Trueheart bear over the stormy wind. "Stop this madness or we will be forced to take you down!" But to no heed. **

**"I think I'll start with that one as my first victim!" Joaquin reached out his hand and Goodlucks body began floating towards him. "What are you going to do pandas! I'm going to destroy your family one at a time right in front of you and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" **

**"Help me Polite!" Shouted Goodluck bear as he now was on the ground pulling on some grass. **

**"Goodluck bear!"**

**"Carebears! Line up!" Commanded Trueheart bear. They all got off of the ship and got into there formation despite the wind blowing violantly against there fur. "Joaquin, this is your final warning! Stand down!" **

**"Whoa oa oao!" Shouted Goodluck bear as he now was in Joaquin's possession. "Help me ouch!" He said as Joaquin now squeezed his head with both hands like a melon. **

**"I'm going to squeeze your head until it explodes!" **

**"Stop it," Shouted Polite. "Perfect, we must help Goodluck bear by using the stare. Its our only chance!" They joined hands.**

**"Then let us stand," Agreed her twin brother. "Stare!" They both shouted and knocked Goodluck away from Joaquin. They then stared again at Joaquin hitting him sound and true. "We got him!" Said Perfect. **

**"This is awful! I don't want to do this to him! He's still our friend!" Said Polite with a tear. **

**"We can't stop now Polite! Or he might hurt the villagers!" They continued to stare continiously for more than ten seconds until they couldn't stare anymore. **

**"Carebears countdown! 4,**

**"Wait," Pleaded Joaquin. "I surrender!" The wind stopped and everything was calm once again. The carebears looked at him with caution. Joaquin now stood up smiling.**

**"Pandas. You did it," Said Joaquin proudly. "Do you realized how long you sustained your stare for?" Both pandas looked at eachother and realized just what they had done. **

**"Your right! But wait. Your joining the darkside again!" Said Perfect hardening up his face. **

**"I would never join the darkside again. I only did that to get you to master your skill of the carebear stare and I must say you did extremely well." The two pandas looked at eachother then ran towards Joaquin. "Woa slow down!" He shouted. Both pandas tackled him and gently punched him on his chest. **

**"Don't you ever pull another stunt like that again!" Yelled Polite panda. **

**"We could have hurt you," Perfect panda said angrily. "And if we would have hurt you, that would have hurt us too.**

**"Yes. But I figured it was well worth it for you two to gain confidence in your abilities." **

**"I suppose your right," Conceded Polite panda. "But don't ever pull another stunt like that again!" **

**"I promise!" Said Joaquin as he had one hand behind his back. **

**"Let me see both arms." Commanded Polite panda. **

**"What for?" Said Joaquin innocently. **

**"So that you don't cross your fingers behind your back like the way you did with Redemptionheart bear! Now promise you won't ever pull another crazy stunt like that again!"**

**"Alright I promise!" Said Joaquin with both hands in front of him. **

**"We love you Joaquin. That's why we made you promise," Said Polite. "We don't ever want to hurt you." **

**"Neither would I hurt any of you," Said Joaquin reassuringly. "See, you just needed the right motivation." **

**"Don't ever pull me off the ship like that again! I thought I was going to die!" Shouted Goodluck bear. **

**"I love you too Goodluck bear." Said Joaquin smiling innocently. Goodluck bear's face lightened up. **

**"Here. let's help you up." Said Perfect panda as Goodluck and the two pandas helped him to his feet as they walked back to his computer. **

**"Glad to have you back Joaquin," Said Trueheart bear. "Although you lied to me about the computer."**

**"I only did that because I didn't want the pandas to be left behind. Believe me, I know what its like to be abandoned."**

**"We weren't leaving them behind," Contested Trueheart. "We would have come back for them had they decided to come with us." **

**"Yes. But why not wait here until they make up there minds? All of there lives they have always been apart from you. Wouldn't it be nice to stay with them together just this once until they come to a decision?"**

**"I don't suppose this couldn't hurt anything, but if we are going to stay here, we need to set up camp." **

**"That won't be neccasary." Said Perfect Panda poitedly. "For we have come to a decision." **

**"You have," Asked Trueheart bear excitedly. "What is your decision?"**

**"We have decided to go with you!" Everyone cheered out loud. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Gone with the wind**

**The pandas had just finished packing with the help of the carebears that same day the sun was now setting upon the valley. They now were saying there final good byes to the many villagers that they had made friends with over the years with tears, but joy all in the same instance. While Joaquin could not get access to stop the homing beaking because the computer only responded to those on the darkside. As a result, Joaquin destroyed the computer with his Kashikakayha and Brightheart salvaged the parts which weren't destroyed and collected them for other uses in his science lab.**

**"Well, its time to go pandas." Said Tenderheart bear. The pandas gave the villagers one last hug before they parted. **

**"Take this." Said the leader of the village as he presented a brown box. **

**"What is it?" Said Perfect as he looked at the package which looked like a Christmas present. **

**"Don't open it until the darkest of times," He said. "That's all I can tell you for now. Keep it wrapped and only use it when the dark times come upon you."**

**\ "What dark times?" Asked Perfect. **

**"Everyone has dark times in there lives. Our dark time came when you two left the valley. But when you came back, you saved us all. So all these years we kept this gift for you two because we knew that you would some day join your real family." **

**"Thank you! We will treasure it always!" Polite said as she hugged the leader of the village. "Goodbye! Will miss you!" **

**"Goodbye!" Said the leader of the village with all of the villagers waving goodbye until they had disappeared into the sky back to there home in Carelot. **

**Stay tuned for the next adventures with Joaquin in The Dawn of A New Era. **

**P.S. Please do not forget to read and review so that I at least know that someone is reading my stories.**


End file.
